


Unconditional Pillar

by HoodedFigure_99



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Explicit is coming chapter 3, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, a bit of smut, not quite canon, still a fluffy thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedFigure_99/pseuds/HoodedFigure_99
Summary: He’s spent his time away from the group trying to find another way, he’s even taken her words to heart. Now that he has a plan, will she go for it?





	1. The Plan

“I have what could be considered a plan, hero.” His voice, typically masked with a veneer of arrogance, seemed softer to the Warrior, causing her to turn from what she was doing. The Ascian’s gold eyes flashed hope, and what she took as a fragment of admiration.

“This is unlike you, Paragon.” Her hand met her hip, and she angled her body in an inquisitive manner. “I was led to believe you were simply a voyeur, not one to be provoked to action.” 

He shook his head in mild annoyance. “Despite your taunting and the ire of the rest of your companions, I do actually hold a kind of investment in you.”

“An investment? What am I, a product in the shops of Ul’dah?”

Emet-Selch sighs. “You’re always so thick-headed. Anyhow, I should disclose this plot to you, as it requires your full consent.”

Her heart begins thrumming a soft tattoo in her chest, the Ascian was asking for her consent? Whatever for? She was fascinated by him, even found herself oddly attracted to him, like she’d known him for aeons already. She’d find him in hiding spots that the other Scions wouldn’t think of finding him in, which typically resulted in a sad, wistful smile from him before he’d snap and vanish before she could ask anything. Even with those small moments of familiarity, he was still an enigma to her. After a brief moment of thought, she opens her mouth to speak.

“I’ll listen to your plan, Emet-Selch. But I am under no obligation to accept.”

Emet-Selch raises his hand to his chin, mimicking a thinking motion. “I wish to...try something new.” The Miqo’te’s ears turn toward him. “As of now, anyone with any kind of sight can see how the Light is overwhelming you.” The Warrior looks down, slightly ashamed, her confidence when she’d discovered this had plummeted. “To share the light you’ve absorbed. With whom, I’d asked myself. Over and over again. I listened to you, hero. Another way. And then it came to me. Hear me out and please, set your weapon down before I give you the details.” 

Her eyes squint at the last part, she had no intention of hurting him, at least not now and not for any foreseeable reason… unless… 

Knowing she wouldn’t listen anyway, he sighed and threw up his hands in petty defeat. “I will speak plainly, and then explain.” He waits until she nods her assent. “Have my child.”

The warrior steps back in surprise, ears flattened against her head for a brief moment. 

“Hear me out, dear one.” Her heart flutters when he calls her this, and she takes an unconscious step back. “You’re so close to being complete. I can’t lose you. Not again. If you become with child, the light will be divided more evenly, and with myself as the father, you as the mother, they would be able to help shoulder the light and keep you safe. I’ve seen you fall too many times to count now, I need this cycle to stop…” he catches his breath when he realizes he’s been prattling on, and looks expectantly at the Miqo’te before him. This was unexpected for either of them, and the silence only serves to enhance the tension and what could be considered electricity in the air. She wants to say a million things, as does he, but both too afraid to commit to saying anything. His plan was a gamble, but he was confident this could somehow help restore  _ something _ , though he wasn’t sure of what. Not only that, but to keep his long lost mate from falling into something she couldn’t break from and he couldn’t save her from. 

Her hand moves from her hip, thankfully not toward the weapon attached to her side, and instead places it in a small fist above her heart. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure if that was a good sign or not, but he knew that she was considering it. As was her wont, of course. 

“Is this more than just an investment, Emet-Selch?” She asks quietly, almost timidly. That certainly wasn’t typical of her. Of course, the idea of carrying an Ascian’s, no a fellow Amaurotine‘s child, still partially shattered as she was, was no trifling decision. 

He wasn’t sure how to answer the Warriors question. Myriads of things to say to her, to answer in his typical fashion, but for once he decided against it.

“Much more, hero. For me to go completely against all I’ve been fighting for. To hope that maybe this will indeed lead to an end that your and your Scions wish for: no bloodshed. And in return…” Emet-Selch trails off, lost in thought, or perhaps lost in trying to express his most burning emotion. She was not remembering, and this hurt him the worst. The sting of having familiar eyes,  _ her _ eyes, gazing at him with curiosity tore through him and granted a small wince that perhaps she noticed.

“I…” she gave pause, startling the Ascian. “I will have to think about it.” She looked up at him, a healthy tint of pink resting comfortably on her cheekbones. Emet’s heart nearly leaped out of his chest.  _ It wasn’t an outright refusal _ , he thought to himself.

“I understand,” he straightened himself up and cleared his throat. “A decision like this is not to be taken lightly. I… do not wish to push the decision, however time is not a luxury you nor I can afford. I hope your decision will be made soon.” He bows his body respectfully towards her before snapping his fingers and fading into the portal he just opened. “Please, think about it.”


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch has left a lot for the WoL to think on. This decision isn't meant to be taken lightly. What will she do?

A week has passed and the Warrior is still torn. Her sleep is incessantly overrun by nightmares, of the form she’d become when the Light overwhelms her, of a man she vaguely recognizes crying over her prone form while another figure; one she recognizes as the Exarch stands still and rigid, the weight of grief on his shoulders. And a name whispered into the wind. 

_ Hades. _

Always, always, always she wakes in a cold sweat, shivering with a half sob stuck in her throat. She wipes away her tears this go-around, forcing herself to get up and prepare for another day. She tells herself to be strong for everyone around her, but for herself… she is  _ terrified _ . A decision borne of fear is not an ideal decision, she reminds herself as she sits at her table waiting for her kettle to whistle. The Ascian’s words come to her again, reminding her.  _ Please think about it...have my child. I can’t stand to see the cycle repeated… _

A pain startles her from her reverie, as the light she’s absorbed hums with intensity. She vaguely hears the kettle screaming from her hot plate, though she’s in no position to attend to it immediately. Her knee hits the floor as the light pulses within, and her Echo responds to it, though only providing auditory input. A word, a  _ name.  _ **Hades** . Her hand meets the table with a loud smack, the sound finally washing all the sensations away from her, leaving the shrieking kettle the only noise in the room. A long sigh escapes her parted lips and she rises to her feet. 

She’s made her decision. 

\------

  
  


It is past nightfall by the time she arrives to her quarters in the Pendants, and she hurriedly shuts and locks the door behind her. She was nervous, especially so since Emet-Selch had given her space for which to make her decision. She wondered how she’d be able to inform him of her decision. As she made her way deeper into her inn room, pieces of armor hit the floor as she shrugged her way out of them. She replaced each piece with something lighter and airy, comfortable for lounging. She grabbed a nearby brush when she was finished, brushing out the day's work from her tail. Again, she wondered how she could at least relay a message to the Ascian. 

She plops herself on the side of her bed, lost in thought. She was so busy thinking, she missed the telltale black wisps of a forming portal just inside her room. The warrior nearly falls off the bed when she hears him clear his throat.

“Hero,” he calls out, pretending to not see her, and meanders deeper into the room. 

“I’m here.” She replies, repositioning herself on the bed; hands placed nervously in her lap, awaiting her guest shyly.

He stops when he gets closer to her, not used to seeing her without the armor she’s constantly adorned with. She looks quite different than what he’s seen, though it doesn’t bother him. She will always be  _ her _ , regardless of how fractured her soul may be. He can’t find it within him to despise her like the others. He wants to ask her, to beg her even, but he thinks better of it. The next step is hers, not his.

“Emet! I... I’m glad you came by.” She says, looking up at the man with a smile. “I’ve come to a decision.”

He nods, although the pit in his vessel’s stomach begins growing at an alarming rate. The only thing he can do in this instance is  _ hope _ .

“I’ve thought about this every single day. There’s something in the back of my mind that reassures me, to tell me to trust you. And I trust you. The others lack this selfsame trust, but I  _ know _ you. I don’t know how. I don’t know why. But I do. And this same feeling tells me that I should accept this proposal. Not in a selfish manner; to save myself, but to rely on others and not just myself to save this.” She motions in an arc, trying to emphasize her point. “The old… me? I’m not sure if that’s the correct way to say it, but she has wanted this as well. I accept this plan,  _ your _ plan. I will have your child,  _ Hades _ .”

He froze in place. The words he’d prepared earlier died on the tip of his tongue. It was  _ her. _ Oh Zodiark, how his heart trembled in excitement and fear. And how she gazed up at him in this moment nearly had him completely undone, knees about to fail. She wasn’t sure of how to interpret his (what seemingly was) stoic behavior. 

“H..hades?” She asked, suddenly extremely wary of using the name. Was it truly his? Was she offending him? 

“Where did you learn this name?” He asked, managing to snap out of his surprise. 

“I don’t know. I think it was the Echo.The light started hurting again, and then I heard a name.  _ Hades _ . Somehow I thought it was yours.” She fidgets with her fingers, a normally hidden quirk (as she usually refused to allow nervousness to overtake her). 

He strides to her, then kneels before her to maintain eye contact. “Do you know your name? Who you were? Do you  _ remember _ ?” He asks excitedly, his hands subconsciously placing themselves on her knees. She shakes her head sadly, though most of her thoughts now are on his warm hands on her knees. 

“I...don’t, I’m sorry.” She says, hoping he doesn’t notice the slight shakiness in her voice. He gives her a longing smile, his eyes showing a shimmer of disappointment. Regardless, it didn’t matter yet. She’d accepted his proposal, after all. Maybe he could help her remember, just a little. He moves his hand to her face to cup her cheek in it. 

“Don’t worry, hero. I’m sure in due time you will remember.” She leans into his hand, chiding herself internally for already enjoying his touch, even if nothing has happened yet. 

“Now,” he continues, using his other hand to adjust her legs; slinking between them to get closer to her. “About our plan.” The hand he used to cup her cheek moves slowly behind her head, guiding her to meet his lips. Soft, again. She sighs as his lips met hers, completely unaware that she was holding her breath. His hand gently seeks a grip in her hair, if only to ground himself in the fact that  _ she _ was with him. He breaks from the kiss, molten gold eyes staring deep into hers. 

“So much time to make up for,” he breathes, a whisper she barely hears. Before she can question it, he’s taken to stealing kisses along her jaw and up her cheek, a breathy “Thank you” into her ear when he reaches it. It doesn’t stop. “Thank you, thank you…I thought I lost you.” He closes his eyes and breathes her in, even though she was only a fragment of herself she still smelled uniquely  _ her, _ and it made his heart flutter with memories of them intimately entwined with each other, in ages long past. Memories of… his eyes open when he feels her hand carding through his hair.

“Is everything okay, H...hades?” Her voice was shaky, nervous still. She was still hesitant on using his name, and it showed.  


“Yes,” he breathes, before playfully giving her ear a nibble. He smiles when she grabs his hair in response, and watches the way her ear twitches in response. “And only you know my true name. Let’s keep it that way.” His smile grows when he hears an affirmative purr come from her throat.  _ Oh,  _ ** _Zodiark_ ** _ , that noise… _

He moves back from her ears, though he keeps a hand nearby to gently toy at one, watching her reaction intently before leaning in for another kiss. Unlike the first, which one could take as an almost too-gentle and chaste one, this was harder, showing her his pent up longing and need. She made a soft squeal of surprise as he crashed into her, guiding them both onto the bed. He hoists himself above her with a free hand, at least ensuring he won’t squish her with his weight, continuing to press his lips onto hers. Her eyes flutter shut, her mouth finally granting his tongue access. A content purr snakes its way through her and into him, the sound humming like electricity through his body. He breaks the kiss after a bit, allowing them to catch their breath. 

“Is this truly what you desire,  _ hero _ ?” He’s careful as to not let her name, her  _ true _ name slip. He wanted to ensure she remembered on her own, for the most part. His eyes trailed down her prone form below him, her cheeks already flushed, and the rest of her shone with a combination of the light she’d absorbed along with bursts of color from her fracturing soul. She was still beautiful to him even in this moment. No matter what star, what fragment he’d meet, she would always be his, and in turn he would always be hers. Nothing could take that from him, Zodiark and Hydaelyn be damned.


	3. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the WoL and Emet push forward, and one of them begins the long arduous road of remembering,

Her head was spinning, staring straight into the eyes above her. Words came from his mouth, but the sound of blood rushing and the jackhammering of her heart muted them.  _ I know you _ . Is all she can focus on, her hand mimicking his from earlier, reaching up to touch his face. The Ascians eyes close for a brief moment when her fingertips touch his cheek. He reaches out but not with his hand, wisps of his aether snake from his form and settle around the warrior. She inhales sharply in surprise, but he shushes her softly. 

“It’s a part of  _ me _ ,” he whispers to her, before turning his head to kiss her fingertips. 

“You…” she replies, voice shaking like a leaf in the wind. “I…” she can’t finish her statement, whatever thoughts she had were systematically erased with each kiss he placed on her fingers. A sly grin paints Hades’ face.

“Flustered already, dear hero. And I’ve only just started!” He chuckles as her face grows pinker. He removes himself from atop her, yet lets his aether remain around her. He’s slow to remove his coat, insistent on watching her react to the teasing touches part of his other form is performing; light touches along exposed skin, coiling along her ankles, wrists. He ensures a tendril strokes and gently pets her ears, and a wider smile erupts on his face when he hears her: a whining purr that set his nerves alight.

“Is aught amiss, hero?” He beams at her, finally shrugging off his coat and tossing it aside. She shakes her head, trying to stay focused on what’s in front of her. He smiles and unfastens the buttons around his wrists, rolling his long sleeves up. He watches her watching him, immensely amused by her behavior.

“You always loved when I did this. I think you got off on simply  _ watching _ me,” he hums. “But always it was my true form that made you scream.” That was it. He saw her shiver, and he knew that she was going to be putty in his claws. A dangerous look swept over his face as he pushed more of his other form; his aether, towards her, the tendrils grabbing exposed skin and massaging gently. Hades watched with an internal glee, catching his warrior already making some intriguingly lewd noises. He steps toward her and chuckles.

“Hades…” she rasps.

“Hmm.” He tilts his head curiously at her. When she doesn’t respond, he adds “yes my dear?”

“Come here…” she says, closer to a question than a statement.

He makes a small noise of acknowledgement. “Since you asked so nicely.” He slinks his way toward her, climbing atop the bed and straddling her, his legs closing hers shut as he playfully sits on her. 

“I’m here,” he says with a low chuckle, letting his gloved hands trace up her arms. 

“Ah.. yes, you are.” Her face burned bright, almost like a little tomato, he noted. 

“What is it that you’d ask of me, Warrior? I know me being  _ right here _ isn’t quite what you’re longing for.” He grins and slides his hands back down her arms, teasingly catching the straps of her cami and pulling them down slightly. An absolutely devilish look crosses his face, watching her squirm underneath him. “Is it perhaps that I am going  _ too slow _ for you?”

His hand moves from her arm to stroke at her side before finally moving to gently grasp her breast. Another squirm and a soft sigh came from beneath him. 

“I think I found my answer.” He chortled, increasing his grip slightly. Another noise, that purr-moan from earlier. His jaw tightens, trying to keep his composure. He did not want this moment to pass him by. Even though  _ she _ was here, he knew her fractured patience wouldn’t let him drag it out. 

“Eme...Hades…” she groans, raising her hand to his, ensuring he kept his hand there. 

“Heh, I suppose I could indulge you, my dear.” He moves his thumb to quickly tease at the hardening bud, and the electric shock rippling through her body causes her hips to buck lightly under him.  _ Putty, indeed _ . He thought. He leans over as he teases her, switching from one breast to the other, and brushes his lips over hers.

“Shut up and kiss me,” she whispers as she surprises him, her hand winding up to his head and bringing him down to meet her in a passionate kiss. An appreciative moan rises from his chest while his eyes close, slowing himself to enjoy the moment. He relents his slow teasing to snake his hands under her cami, delighted and stirred by her soft flesh. Another gasp from the slender Miqo’te, and he feels himself stir further. He breaks off the kiss again, and brings a hand back out of her shirt, eliciting a little whine from the Warrior. 

“No need for impatience, dear,” he whispers while bringing the gloved hand to his face. He opens his mouth slightly and lets his middle finger in, allowing a bit of the glove to catch on his teeth,promptly closing his mouth and giving a tug, drawing the glove off his hand. He immediately throws it to the side and watches how she licks her lips; desire radiating off her form, overwhelming even the Light. Bringing his other hand up, he offers it to her, his thumb tracing her lips until she opens them, and encouraging her to remove it with her own teeth. When she does, he groans, satisfied for now, and resumes his exploration of her body. He leans over her again, his nose barely touching her neck, needing to wrap himself in her scent once more. His tongue trails along her neck, finding her pulse point before kissing and suckling at the skin, dead set on marking her. Feeling her heart hammer against his lips sends sparks through his body, and he feels himself grow uncomfortably tight in his slacks. His hands tease her breasts for awhile longer, ensuring she was on edge enough, before shifting his body to the side and continuing his exploration further; featherlight touches around her navel and down to the waistband of her breeches. 

“Are you wearing anything underneath?” He purrs into her ear. Before giving her a chance to respond, he slips his hand past the waistband and a small chuckle bubbles out. “That answers my question.” He moves himself to tug her out of her pants, a wolfish grin spreading across his face. She looks away, a bit sheepish, but he takes his free hand and gently grasps her jaw, forcing her to look at him. “There’s no need for embarrassment, my  _ dear _ . Before the night is over you’ll be properly  _ worshipped _ .” He reveled in how bright red he’d made her, before moving himself down. She attempted to move, but not only his aether tugged at her, but his hands - so very warm now that the gloves were off- pressed lightly on her legs to get her to stop. 

“Tsk, next time I’ll make you work for it, but tonight is something special. Do enjoy it, and don’t worry about a thing.” He croons at her, and finishes his removal of her breeches. “Now that  _ that’s  _ out of the way…” he kneels before her, his hands slowly working their way to her knees. Every movement of his made her shiver with excitement, and she whines silently to herself, wishing that he hadn’t had such an effect on her this easily. She hears him groan in appreciation when he spreads her legs, obviously satisfied with the state he’d put her in. She jumps slightly when a hand touches her inner thigh, trailing precariously close to her aching need. The anticipation lifts shortly after, his fingers sliding to her already damp folds, and she gasps quietly. A kiss to her other thigh brings her back. 

“You’re already like this, just for me, hmm?” He says between planting kisses slowly up her thigh, letting his fingers begin working on the warrior, a finger dipping into her, while his thumb only teasing the nub of her clit. She whimpers his name, sounding more like a prayer in his head. How it nearly caused his undoing just then. He bites back his need, his desire to completely and utterly take her right then and there.  _ To hell with all of this, just take her! It’s been so long… _ the chatter in the back of his head cuts through. He moves his head back from her, furiously trying to free his straining length from his slacks, all the while sliding another finger into her, watching as she pants and gasps just from his touch. He lets out a nearly-feral growl as he finally frees his length, giving it a slight stroke before he removes his fingers and slides his face into her now dripping folds. His nose hits her clit as he begins practically devouring her, his tongue delving in and out of her, and he delights in her nearly  _ singing _ . It isn’t long before she’s managed to free her arms and grips his head tight against her, nearly screaming as a long-needed orgasm hits her. He teases her hypersensitive clit as she comes down, before moving away from her. She whines when he moves, the cold replacing his warm mouth, but soon it is replaced by his fingers, spreading her to prepare for him. She groans when he adds a third and he moves himself up her body, his mouth kissing and licking until he reaches her pert nipples. He toys with them, flicking and licking until she can’t take it. Her voice nearly booms down the hallway. 

“Please! I need you! Fuck me, please!” She bites down on her lip hard, realizing how loud she’d been. He stops his attentions and laughs for a brief second before sliding his fingers out from her. He kisses softly in the valley between her breasts, while he covers his cock with her slick. Another kiss at her collarbone, and the tip is at her entrance. “Well since you asked so nicely,” he chuckles as he pushes himself up on one arm and uses the other to wrap her leg around his waist. He takes his time sliding into her, enjoying the noises she made as he did so. She moved her other leg to rest around his waist, pulling him closer to her until he was fully sheathed. They both exhaled in pleasure and relief at the same time and as he gazed down at her;and she at him, a wave of memories flooded the Warriors senses.

—-

_ A field of flowers. She was running and laughing, her mask clutched in her right hand. A voice behind her calling her name, his laughter echoing all around her. _

_ “Persephone!” He called out, trying to catch his breath between the running and laughing.  _

_ “You’ll have to catch me first!” She replied, and with a sudden bolt of energy, took off faster. He had never been more confused in his life. She dipped into a nearby copse of trees, and he followed. His pace slowed as he tried to catch his breath. A small flicker of panic shot through him when he realized he had no idea where she was. The panic was short lived though, as she popped out from behind a tree, knocking him to the ground. It knocked the wind out of him briefly, before he realized that she was atop him, her hands placed firmly on his robed chest. Her own chest still heaved from the exertion, and her smile sent waves of happiness through him. _

_ “Marry me.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. _

_ “Wha..what?” She’d asked, her head tilting. “You’ll need to speak up if you ever want to be the Architect.” To indulge him, however, she leaned forward, her face inches from his. As if the next words he were to speak were for her alone. _

_ “Marry me, Persephone.” As her face recognized the weight of the words he’d said, he leaned his head up, curling his hand around the back of her head and kissed her. _

_ —- _

She gasped out, unaware she’d been holding her breath. The light touch of Hades’ lips to hers brings her back, realizing he’d waited for her before doing anything. 

“I…” she whispers. “ _ Persephone…”  _ her eyes held tightly to rapidly forming tears. Hades let out a strange noise; a strangled cry mixed between fear, loss and happiness. He shifted, moving within her, reminding them both of the situation they were in. “I’m ready.” she sighs, her hand reaching out to touch his face, fingers tracing his jawline. His hand meets hers, moving it down to the bed and entangles their fingers together. He began his thrusts slowly, watching her face through the strands of hair that fall into his face. She was quiet, worriedly so. A quick off-timed thrust had her crying out, his cock obviously hitting her sensitive spot. 

“I want to hear you sing,  _ Persephone _ .” He growls playfully, before nipping at her throat while he continued his motions, ensuring he’d hit her in the same spot. “No, I  _ need _ to hear you sing.” His voice barely hid the whine of need within it, but she heard it plain as day. Encouraged by his request, she cried out again when an errant thrust spread fire through her, another orgasm washing over her, muscles clenching against his cock. He hisses in pleasant agony, his mouth meeting hers to revel in her gasps and moans. He slows his pace to allow her time to recover. Her breath came in ragged gasps, and the whine that came from her throat when he pulled himself from her he considered absolutely divine. He climbs atop the bed, a half smirk on his face through his disheveled hair. “Come to me.” A command, a plea, no; ‘twas him purely  _ begging _ . 

It takes her a few seconds to get herself together, and when she sidles up to him, her skin pink and glistening with sweat, he grins wider. His hand reaches down to his length and he slowly strokes himself. “Turn around and bend over for me, hmm?”

Ever so eager and still hungry for more, the Warrior does as she’s asked, making sure her legs stay splayed for him, showing off her wetness to him. She grins when she hears him groan with satisfaction. To have this effect on someone,  _ especially  _ him, is overwhelming to her but she simply accepts it, and is wholly accepting of anything her  _ Hades _ has to offer. She nearly shouts when he quickly bucks his hips to hers, neatly resheathing his length into her in one full stroke. This position she wasn’t accustomed to, however the new angle his cock was hitting her fills her body with a stronger fire than before. His hands grip her hips tightly as he begins plowing her, spurned on by the debauched noises that not only her throat makes but the sounds of their coupling. It wasn’t long before she screams out again, contracting muscles urging and desperately trying to coax his own end. In a heartbeat he grabs her, lifting her top half to rest against his chest as he continues to fuck her. A wayward hand grips her breast and kneads the flesh while his head dips down into the crook of her neck. He bites down on the flesh there, it was too tempting not to, and grins when she yelps and purrs. 

“Once more, I suspect.” He whispers into her ear, increasing his thrusts up into her. On a whim he grabs her tail, thumb firmly seated at the base and she comes undone completely.  _ Yet another release _ , he was satisfied. It had been far too long, perhaps even for both of them. He bucks wildly into her as she rides out her orgasm, his own end coming up precariously fast. His cock slams into her a few more times, staggering near the end until he couldn’t contain it. They both cry out as he comes, his hot seed spilling into her willing womb. He plants kisses along her shoulder from where he bit her between his ragged breaths. When he feels as if he was finally spent, his length slowly softening inside her, he moves a hand to her bare abdomen. “The only creation magic we couldn’t weave ourselves,” He panted, though her ears could discern a specific  _ pain _ through it.

The breath in the Warriors chest hitched. Her head leans back against him as she tries to get a good look at him. He chuckles and strokes her skin before gently moving her and allowing himself to slide out. He quickly grabs her when she whines out of emptiness, clinging her tightly to him. 

“But, I’m, we’re a mess.” She complained plaintively. 

“There will be time enough for that,  _ hero _ .” He sighs and brushes some hair out of her face. Her face scrunches slightly. “Don’t give me that look, please. Besides, we have to ensure that the seed takes root. And that means you’re stuck here for awhile.” 

“And what if it doesn’t take?” She asks, a nervous lilt in her voice.

“Then we do it again. I’m assuming there were no complaints?” He laughs when she elbows his side. “I’ll take that as a no, then.” 

“You smug bastard.”

“Mmm but that’s why we’re marri..” he catches himself. 

She grabs his hand and squeezes. 

“I saw something, when you… when you started.”

“I thought as much. What did you remember?”

“Mmh, I need my rest, I’ll tell you when I wake.”

He plants his head atop hers, never willing to remove himself from hearing her breathing.


End file.
